Tamu sore
by jena florn
Summary: Sasuke bertamu ke kamar Sakura. Mereka hanya terlibat obrolan ringan, kok—Sasuke/Sakura


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tamu Sore © jena florn**

 **AU. OOC. Typo. Dialog non baku. SasuSaku dalam friendzone.**

Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saya semata.

 _(Sasuke bertamu ke kamar Sakura. Mereka hanya terlibat obrolan ringan, kok)_

* * *

Sore dengan warna jingga di balik kaca jendela. Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura, dan perempuan yang telah ia kenal dekat hampir sepanjang hidupnya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas. Di depan meja belajar yang menghadap matahari terbenam, dengan segelas es kopi dingin di antara buku-buku di atas meja.

Rambut Sakura tergerai, sedang ia memakai _tank top_ berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Sasuke menebak perempuan itu sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa yang diberikan guru mereka kemarin. Sedang ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura, saling menautkan jemarinya di antara kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"Udah ngerjain tugas bahasa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menggeleng sebelum akhirnya sadar jika Sakura tidak akan melihat gerakan kepalanya itu.

"Belum," jawabnya. "Mau ngerjain punya aku juga?"

Sakura mendengus, memutar kepala demi menemukan eksistensi Sasuke. Berucap, "Bermimpilah sana, Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mendenguskan tawa.

"Mamaku bikin _muffin_ dan nyuruh aku nganterin buat mama kamu," ujar Sasuke. Merasa perlu memberi tahu Sakura alasannya berkunjung ke rumah tetangga sebelahnya itu kali ini.

"Wah. Kamu keluar _gih_ sana, tolong bilangin mamaku suruh sisain buat aku. Nanti malah habis dimakan sendiri."

Sakura masih menarikan pena di atas kertas bergaris, tampak serius namun urung membuatnya mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Mama kamu nggak serakus kamu, Sakura. Kalo mau ngusir aku pakai cara yang lebih elit, _kek_."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa kalimat yang kembali memecah hening. Sasuke menemukan langit sudah ditinggal matahari sepenuhnya dari balik jendela kamar Sakura. Berpulang diantar burung-burung yang terbang dalam keheningan.

Sambil memandang ke balik jendela, Sasuke turut memandang punggung Sakura. Ia baru mendongak kecil saat menyadari Sakura beranjak dari duduk dan berbalik, membuat Sasuke mampu menatap wajah lelah itu dari tempatnya.

Sedang Sakura sudah merasa kantuk dan ingin tidur—meski ini masih pukul lima. Tadi malam ia hanya tidur kurang lebih tiga jam karena bermain _game_ sambil mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk ulangan—ia masih sanggup melakukan kesemuanya dalam satu malam, ngomong-ngomong.

"Udah ngantuk?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengernyit ngeri saat Sakura menggaruk lehernya dan menguap lebar-lebar.

Sakura tidak menoleh, berjalan melewati Sasuke demi menuju kamar mandi.

"Mm. Aku mau cuci muka, kamu ambil saja bukunya di situ."

"Aku datang untuk ngaterin _muffin_ , tahu."

"Yakin nggak untuk yang lain juga?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Aku sangsi, Sas. Kamu payah dalam pelajaran bahasa, kalo kamu lupa."

Benar. Dan fakta itu melukai harga diri Sasuke. Ia masuk lima besar di kelas dan lemah di satu pelajaran bahasa yang ia gunakan dalam keseharian itu memalukan.

Kalimat tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini benar-benar terbukti rupanya. Tapi bukannya mengambil buku di atas meja, Sasuke justru menghampiri Sakura yang menuju ke kamar mandi, diraihnya pita rambut biru dan sisir di atas meja belajar sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura. Ia menyisir sembari mengumpulkan rambut Sakura yang panjang di genggamannya, menggigit si pita biru dan tetap membiarkan Sakura berjalan. Sementara perempuan itu kembali menguap, melayani kantuk yang bergelayut di pasang _emerald_. Merasa tidak perlu merasa aneh atau canggung pada lelaki di belakangnya yang sedang berusaha mengikat rambutnya.

"Kapan _sih_ kamu benci menggerai rambut?"

"Kapan _sih_ kamu nggak benci geraian rambut aku?"

Sasuke sengaja menarik rambut Sakura, membuat perempuan itu mengaduh. "Seenggaknya kalau kamu memang pemalas yang nggak suka mandi sore, ya bikin _kek_ diri kamu tetap kelihatan _fresh_ dengan ngikat rambut," gerutu Sasuke.

Jadi mereka mulai membicarakan soal rambut sekarang?

Sakura memandang pantulan mereka yang hanya sebatas dada melalui cermin kamar mandi. Ketika Sasuke mulai mengikat rambutnya, Sakura justru menunduk demi memudahkannya membasuh muka. Membuat Sasuke harus menarik rambut Sakura lagi agar pekerjaannya cepat usai.

"Hei, kamu nggak berniat keluar, Sas?" Sakura menatap Sasuke melalui pantulan di cermin. "Aku rasa aku ingin buang air tanpa ada yang nemenin."

* * *

.

.

.

(end)

AN: dibuat 24 Nov tahun lalu, btw. Terima kasih sudah baca :) RnR?

Batang, 6 November 2015

jenaflorn


End file.
